ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Not A Spider-Girl (MNA)
Not A Spider-Girl is the first issue of the ongoing series Slinger and is the first part of the story arc of the same name. The comic tells the origin of the comic series' main character Harriet Garcia. Characters Features Characters *Slinger (Harriet Garcia) Supporting Characters *Elliot Masters *Greg Fassbender *Mateo Garcia *Alice Martin Garcia *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Antagonists *Unnamed Criminals Locations *State of New York **New York City ***Garcia House ***King High Synopsis Harriet Garcia, a long time fan of Spider-Man, decides to help her city by becoming a hero, using technology to mimic Spider-Man's abilities. Plot camera border is seen around the edge of the panel and the battery life of it is seen in the bottom right. The camera is on a man in a suit who is drinking coffee until he notices the camera. Reporter: '''Are we recording? '''Camera Guy: '''Yes. '''Reporter: Crap, we need to start doing a countdown or something. begin running after a man in a yellow hood, who is wearing headphones and is on his phone. Reporter: Hey! hey Spidey! yellow hooded man turns, revealing it to be Spider-Man. He takes off his headphones and turns to them. Spider-Man: '''Uh, yeah? '''Reporter: An honor to meet you, I'm a reporter for Channel 6 News, would it be okay if we asked you a few questions? Spider-Man: Yeah, sure, I don't see why not. Reporter: '''Wonderful, now, what's your real name? '''Spider-Man: ...Uh... Reporter: '''I'm joking, I know you can't answer that. '''Spider-Man: '''You know me so well... '''Reporter: Alright, serious question, how did you get your powers? Spider-Man: '''I think I've told this story before. Like a... few dozen times. Well, recap, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, I used to be selfish, I'm not anymore. '''Reporter: '''I'm not sure if anyone has ever asked this before, but are you the same Spider-Man from the... what was it, Conan? '''Spider-Man: That's a different show but yes, I think I am. Reporter: '''Alright. So, what inspired you to become a hero? '''Spider-Man: Well, when I first showed up there were pretty big monsters attacking every month or so and they were being stopped by regular people. I mean, those guys were the original superheroes pretty much. And then the Fantastic Four show up and they're fighting these same monsters with crazy powers. I don't know, something about that is just really inspiring to me and I'm 100% sure that without them Spider-Man wouldn't exist. Reporter: Powerful stuff, Spidey. Spider-Man: Thank you. revealed that this is being watched by a twelve-year-old Harriet Garcia on her TV. Reporter: Any closing words for anyone who's watching? Spider-Man: '''Some people will try and tell you that your dream is impossible to accomplish. I was only fifteen when I first became Spider-Man and I thought no one would ever know who I was. I'm twenty now, and every other day people want to interview me. Don't give up and keep going. If you want to be an astronaut then be the best astronaut you can be. is seen watching this wide-eyed and is blown away by what he said. Her mother, Alice, walks into the room and sees her. '''Alice: You're still watching that? the interview is from two days ago. I can't think of any other kid who willingly watches the news. continues to stare in awe at the TV. Alice: ...Harriet? Harriet: I know what I wanna be when I grow up, mom. Alice: And that is? pauses the video and points to Spider-Man. She turns to her mother grinning. Alice: Sweety, I doubt you could be Spider-Man. rewinds the tape and unpauses the video. Spider-Man: Some people will try and tell you that your dream is impossible. pauses the video again before once again turning to Alice. Alice: '''Well, Spider-Man is an experienced superhero. the video. '''Spider-Man: I was only fifteen when I first became Spider-Man. the video. Alice: '''What if nobody notices you? the video '''Alice: '''Okay, okay, I get the idea. '''Harriet: '''I'm not just going to be a superhero though. I'm going to be the greatest hero that the world has ever seen! I'm gonna be world famous and no one can stop me! suddenly cuts ahead five years and reveals an older Harriet, who is groaning while in class at her High School. '''Harriet: '''Holy crap, how hard is this work!? friend Elliot turns to her. '''Elliot: I'm not having a problem. Harriet: '''Yeah, well you put all your skill points into maths! I put them into other stuff! '''Elliot: Skills points? are you comparing me to a video game character? Harriet: Yes, specifically one from a JRPG. Elliot: '''I don’t just focus on math! I focus on reading, science, and social studies. '''Harriet: You get what I mean! Elliot: I really don't. Also, everyone in the class is giving us death glares so we should probably stop talking. Harriet: '''I talk when I wanna talk! student behind her chimes in. '''Student: Shh! Elliot: '''You just got yourself shushed. Congrats. '''Harriet: Oh yeah Elliot? well, guess what? you have a big nose! Elliot: '''That insult might've actually affected me if it weren't so obviously false. '''Harriet: '''It was the first thing I can think of. Harriet is seen in her dorm on the phone with her father, Mateo, tinkering with something while wearing a Spider-Man hoodie. '''Mateo: So, is everything going okay so far? Harriet: '''Yeah dad. You know, I'm still amazed at the fact a high school has dorms. That just seems weird to me. '''Mateo: Are you complaining? Harriet: '''Oh, hell no. '''Mateo: '''Language. '''Harriet: '''Okay, but an eye for an eye. I'll cut down on cussing but you have to cut down on something too. '''Mateo: So what are you doing? Harriet: '''Ignoring what I said, eh? well, either way, I'm making something. '''Mateo: '''What Exactly? '''Harriet: '''Top secret. '''Mateo: '''Is that a joke? '''Harriet: Let's just say you'll be seeing me on the news very soon. Mateo: '''Are you going to rob a bank? '''Harriet: What? no, I haven't stooped that low yet. Mateo: "yet." Harriet: '''Or ever! I won't ever stoop that low! '''Mateo: I'm just playing! see you later my little chica! Harriet: '''Dad, stop calling me that. '''Mateo: Never! hangs up. Harriet: '''Jeez... well, either way, it's probably time to test this. is seen holding a pair of goggles. It cuts to Elliot, who is on his phone playing a game. The game says that he must pay real money to buy an in-game item. '''Elliot: Damn, it's one of these games? makes sure no one is looking before opening up another app and using it to pay fake money, which the game recognizes as real money and allows him to play. Harriet is seen behind him. She is wearing the goggles. Harriet: Elliot? Elliot: I didn't just break the law. Harriet: Good for you. Elliot: ...What's up with the stupid goggles? Harriet: '''They're not finished yet, they'll look better when they're done. '''Elliot: ...finished? hands him a rock. Harriet: '''I'm going to walk over there with my back facing a wall and I want you to throw this at me. '''Elliot: '''Wait you wanna get injured? '''Harriet: '''If it does hit me the worst that'll happen is a light bruise. '''Elliot: '''How do you know? '''Harriet: There's a reason you're not on the baseball team Elliot. Elliot: '''Damn, that is true. throws the rock. Harriet's goggles suddenly flash orange and she leans her head to the right, dodging the rock. '''Elliot: ...How did- Harriet: '''Now throw anything at me. throws a garbage bag. Her goggles flash and she ducks. The bag hits the wall and shatters, garbage falling on the ground. '''Harriet: '''You're the one cleaning that up. '''Elliot: How the hell did you do that? Harriet: I'm not 100% sure how to explain it... well, I programmed something into these goggles that detects whenever something is heading for me, be it a fist, a rock, so on and so forth, and it flashes orange as a way of showing me I need to move. Elliot: Like Spidey's senses. Harriet: Spider-Sense, and yes, exactly like that. Elliot: '''Alright, a few questions though. Who, what, where, when, how, and most importantly, why? '''Harriet: Me, I made a thing, here, just a minute ago, I built it, because I'm about to live my dream. Elliot: Oh, you were serious when you told me about your dream? jesus. Harriet: I also made this thing. throws a hook tied to a white wire, which latches on to the couch and manages to stick to it. Harriet: I call it the Adhooksive!* of hook and adhesive. Elliot: How did you manage... that's pretty clever actually. Trivia *Spider-Man's coat in the comic is based on the coat he's wearing in the Homecoming posters. He continues to wear this coat in subsequent appearances. Category:Marvel Comics